


if only

by tchkkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Regret, i wrote this when i was sad help, tsukishima please don’t hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchkkei/pseuds/tchkkei
Summary: as winter approaches him, tsukishima gets reminded of the smile that you wore. the smile that radiated warmth; like sunshine slowly glistening on a day painted with grey. the warmth that he always longs for, every single day that passes.if only you were still here....if only he told you he loved you.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 14





	if only

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello!! this is the first angst ive ever wrote which explains the length and my sucky ability TAT either way, this fic helped me express my feelings during a time where i was down, so i hope you can understand :3 if you are uncomfortable with mentions of car crashes, death, grief or regret, please have caution while reading this fic. anyways, i hope you enjoy reading and have a good rest of the day!!! :))

The clouds that were softly tinted with grey, slowly started to fill the ground with droplets of rain; hitting Tsukishima’s light blue umbrella with a slight “pitter-pattering” sound.

The fabric of his creased sweater which craved for someone’s warmth, slowly reminded him of the upcoming winter, the familiar chill now creeping up on his skin. His glasses carefully fogged up, as the hand that held the brightly-coloured flowers he brought for you slightly trembled. 

He dreaded every step he took as he got closer to you. It took everything in him to drag his legs towards where you were. His heart felt like lead; his breath choking down his own sobs. His lips being crushed by the grit of his teeth, while his nails left dents on his palms.

He hated the place you were in.

But more than anything.....

He hated that you were gone.

Tsukishima finally reached your newly placed grave, asking himself why it was there in the first place. Your name shouldn’t have been engraved on stone just yet. You should’ve lived a long life and gave this world a beautiful meaning.

You should’ve graduated high school with him, and pursued your dreams. You should’ve stolen more of his hoodies and teased him for his dinosaur figurines. You should’ve had a family of your own, and became a loving mother with your kind heart. Your hair should’ve turned white, and your skin should’ve wrinkled. 

You should’ve smiled a lot longer.

But you didn’t.

He closed his eyes in frustration, as a tear finally fell down his face. 

The blonde haired boy stood on the grass that buried your smile, weak and defeated. The flowers he held with grief and regret, were now crumpled up and torn. 

If only you didn’t go that day.

If only you weren’t the one caught up in that crash.

If only you were still here.......

He’d tell you that he loved you.


End file.
